


For a Moment

by destielpasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the middle of Captain America, after Bucky has been rescued. Peggy's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

Peggy sees them on an ordinary night, and it's an old scene.

It's not proper, spying on such an intimate moment. Not that they're being improper, connected only by a heavy hand on one shoulder and a tangling of fingers. Just talking. Something about _missing_ and _thought you were done for_ but it's all rather generic.

It's the way that Sergeant Barnes looks down at their hands that is indelibly important. He draws circles in Steve's palm with his thumb. Steve tries to catch his eye again.

They're both tired, as if this is all they can manage after the excitement of the day, “Captain America” earning his title and all that. She allows herself the illusion that she could calm them both; smooth out the creases in their foreheads and grant them a good night's sleep. Maybe they'll rest easy, now that they can be sure of one another's safety. Maybe they'll rest together.

It's a thought that hadn't crossed her mind while Rogers fought for the right to save his friend, ultimately breaking the rules. A fact made crystal clear in the way the two looked at each other, and the rapturous look in his eye made her heart soar all the higher. She wants everything for him; everything for the gentle man from Brooklyn. This too. Everything.

They part without an embrace, something lingering between them that feels like anger, but Peggy recognizes as frustration. Pure need, somewhat impossible.

Steve finds her a few minutes later, pulls her into a corner and kisses her well and with the utmost care until she knows her lipstick will need fixing. Nonetheless she flexes into it, moving her hands to his neck to worry at the tension held there.

“You saw,” he says, not a trace of a question.

“Yes,” she responds, breaking away to rest her forehead against his chest, “And you've done nothing wrong.”

“Are you disappointed?” he says, his voice frank, without a trace of hesitation.

“I don't think I could be disappointed in you,” she says, “I couldn't be disappointed that someone loves you.”

He nods, rubbing circles in her back against the stiff fabric of her uniform. “He could love you, too. Just as much as me.”

She looks up, searching his face, finding it open. Fear has no place here, not in the only arena where they can be vulnerable. “I should think so, considering that I am exquisite.”

He smiles, and it looks like the sun against the dismal backdrop. She enjoys the way he walks her back to her tent, keeping their fingers just tangled together.

 


End file.
